Bloody
by TribalGarnet
Summary: An unedited one-shot where Lizzie snaps.


{ Author's Note } **This is an unedited one-shot, meaning it's not going to be on par with my usual work.**

Edward was on the floor. Lizzie walked past him without so much as a second thought, up to her mother. There was no light in Lizzie's eyes. But she only wondered how her family found out she'd been sneaking out. Frances kept the grip on her sword, not moving as her daughter approached. The young girl had both swords in her hands, held at her sides, and she'd successfully taken her own brother out.

This wasn't Lizzie anymore. Frances repeated that in her head. "You are not leaving the premises, Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry, mother. But I _am_. You wouldn't understand why." Lizzie shifted her weight, and Frances reacted by shutting down her emotions and swinging her sword at Lizzie. It stopped abruptly, and Frances widened her eyes when she realized that her daughter had bit down on the blade, fighting with the woman's strength, before the metal collapsed under the power of Lizzie's jaws.

Frances, left without a sword, watched as her daughter spat blood out and walked past her. Walking.

Walking.

All the way to the Phantomhive manor.

"I'm sorry, Lady Elizabeth." Baldroy said, cocking his gun. "You are a threat to the Phantomhive estate if you are a threat to Sebastian." Two of the servants stood in front of the girl, closing off her direct path to the manor. It was dark. And chilly, a perfect time to be extremely active. A perfect time for Lizzie to display her skill.

"Then," the blonde began, taking a step forward. No one flinched. "I'm afraid I will have to cut through you all. It's… nothing personal."

The sound of a gunshot cut through the air, but as quickly as it sounded, Lizzie was just as quick. Swooping around, she sliced her blade down. There was the sickening sound of metal grinding against metal, and then two pieces of bullet hitting the ground. Just as quick, she turned and rammed both blades through Finny and Baldroy, and in the distance, Mey-Rin cried out. That's just it, Lizzie barely heard it.

All she could hear was the pounding of her heart. The roaring of blood in her ears. She pulled the swords out of their bodies and walked past them as their bodies collapsed. Into the manor. But no one.

No one would be prepared for what Lizzie would become when she saw Sebastian.

She'd bought a little something off of Argo, something that was only effective against demons. It dangled around her neck in a tiny bottle. She tore the necklace off and stared at Sebastian with a cold stare, and then threw it at him hard enough for it's contents to spill on him.

That would make him just as weak as a mortal. Maybe one of her strength. But she digressed, at least he'd put up a challenge that way.

But any challenge that she would have accepted when she saw his eyes, and everything broke up. Nothing existed but him and her. She screamed out and moved to kick his calf in, which resulted in a sickening crack. Blood, she couldn't only smell blood, from who she'd killed. This night, everyone in London was crying. She could hear their screams. Their tears. She rammed her sword into his stomach and twisted it. The police would be busy. She rammed her foot to his chest and that successfully threw the tall man to the ground. Scream. Scream. Scream some more! She climbed on top of him, and punched his face. "Does it hurt?" She asked with a growl. Does it hurt? Does it hurt? Scream some more.

A second punch. A third. Bones snapped beneath her hands. Her knuckles were bruised. Scream. Scream! Four, five, six. There was the sickening sound of squish and moist slops. Her hands were cut up by the bone. Her knuckles were black and blue. Why wasn't he screaming? She punched the hard floor now, and recoiled at the pain.

"STOP IT!"

She froze, her fist hovering in the air, and she slowly looked up. Ciel was standing there, in his nightgown, paler than a skeleton. It seemed like he had lost his stomach to the floor beneath him. There was the sound of blood and flesh splattering to the ground as it slipped off her hand. Sebastian was dead. Sure. Quite so.

What did she just do?

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"  
Lizzie let out a shrill scream, and Ciel crumbled to the ground, curled up, fearful. It was after a few moments until she let out a chuckle and stood up, a blade in her good hand. "That's right my brain is just playing tricks on me! He's not really here, Ciel is still sleeping in his room!" She lifted her hand up, breathing heavily as she pointed it down at him. "One stab will PROVE IT! ONE STAB WILL PROVE THAT HE'S NOT REALLY HERE!"

Mey-rin ran in and scooped Ciel up, firing at Lizzie, who used her sword to block the bullets. She grabbed her first sword, and launched it in Mey-rin's direction, who successfully dodged and jumped out the window to escape.  
Lizzie stood, covered in blood, green eyes large. "Ciel is...gone." She whispered. "He was taken… by that f..fox…"


End file.
